


La Piece de Resistance

by ScreamingLordByron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, French, Friendship, Humour, Love, Magic, Multi, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, OttP, Pranks, Witch!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLordByron/pseuds/ScreamingLordByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge is on the prowl and Fred and George want to carry out the biggest and best prank Hogwarts has ever seen - but they need help. The twins recruit their good friend Y/N; smart and a good laugh, she is the perfect person to help them have an exit the school will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Piece de Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an additional chapter/s further on in the story which will have a romantic scene/s with Y/N and the twins (not between the twins though). This can be read or ignored as it will not affect your understanding of the story. :)

Fred and George were, for once, in the library, surrounded by the books they thought would help them 'go out with a bang'. They were not having much luck - most of the magic they read about was much too involved.

'Hey, George.' Fred whispered.

'Yes Fred?'

'What do you say we employ the help of someone with brains for our piece de resistance?'

'Fred, I was thinking the same thing.'

Grinning, both boys looked over to Y/N, who had her head in a book at one of the tables. George and Fred walked over casually and then they both plonked themselves on the table, startling her.

'Oh my - ! Oh, it's you two.'

'Didn't expect to catch us in the library did you?' Fred laughed loudly, earning a violent 'Shh!' from Ms Pince the librarian.

Y/N covered her giggle with a hand - 'Not really, no', she admitted. 'Why _are_ you here?'

'Well, I think that will have to be explained in a more _private_ place.' George said, glancing at the second year spending a curiously long time scouring the shelves behind the trio.

'Very well', Y/N agreed. The twins helped her gather her things and then the three exited the library.


End file.
